Destiny
by myinterests
Summary: The story takes place on the moon, where Princess must be given to a Prince of another Planet to keep peace. However, as in most cases, the Princess had given her heart to another… what will happen when it is time for her to wed? Seiya&Usagi Yaten
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Destiny

Author: My Interests

Description: The story takes place on the moon, where Princess must be given to a Prince of another Planet to keep peace. However, as in most cases, the Princess had given her heart to another… what will happen when it is time for her to wed?

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever, own the rights to Sailor Moon.

Warning: No sailor Scouts, this takes place on the moon, but not as the original, and it isn't smashing any characters. It is a S/U story.

Chapter 1; Memories

A girl sat at her vanity, frowning at her reflection. She had combed her hair a million times, but that is not why she had frowned. Her long golden blond hair flowed loosely to the floor. She grabbed her hair and flung it over her shoulder, letting it fall all around her. She stared at her reflection, at her ocean blue eyes that were red from crying. She slammed down her hair brush and stood up from her vanity. She turned away so that she could not see her own reflection. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were coming… She then looked up at the ceiling with despair. "Why, why me?" She yelled. Suddenly, her door flung open. She gasped in shock as her head guard ran in to make sure she was alright. She turned her back to him quickly, not wanting him to see her face. She lowered her head.

"Princess Serenity! Are you alright!" He asked, after seeing that there was no one in the room with her. He shut the door behind him, and walked slowly to the princess. He had long black waist length hair that was tied back. He had on a dark blue uniform, with gold buttons and gold lining. He stared at his princess, his deep blue eyes flashing with concern. She had on a long flowing pink dress that spread out past the length of her hair, giving a place for her hair to rest.

"Yes, Seiya-san, I am fine." Her voice was strong, but he knew better.

"Princess," he whispered. He took a step towards her. He started to reach out for her, but stopped himself. He bit his lip and withdrew his arm.

"Please go, I wish to be alone at this time. I will summon you if I need you." The Princess said, once again in a strong voice… yet, he heard a sad tone to it.

"As you wish, Princess." He bowed and the turned to leave. He pulled open the door a little, just enough to look out into the hall. He made sure the hall was empty and shut the door, staying in the Princess's room. He knew that this would make her mad, but… he wanted to comfort her.

She relaxed her shoulders, believing that he had left her room. She lifted up her arm and whipped her tears off of her face. She then fell onto her bed, and she burst out crying harder then she was crying before. "Why," she mumbled into her blanket. "Why must I be betrothed to a man I do not love?"

Seiya bit his lip. He knew that this would happen. The wedding was the next day, the people of the moon only wanted to talk about the wedding. They were thrilled that the wedding would bring earth and the moon into peace. For years, the people of earth and the people of the moon were enemies. However, when Princess Serenity was born, the people of the Moon agreed to give her hand in marriage to the Prince of Earth. This would insure peace. Prince Endymion was her betrothed. They had never met.

Seiya took a couple of steps towards the crying Princess. That is when he heard what she mumbled next.

"Seiya… Oh Seiya…"

This burned into his chest. He grabbed his chest. Tears were starting to form in his dark blue eyes. He had always been by her side, ever since he was old enough to be her guard. He quickly had made it to being her head guard. However, he had done the unthinkable… something that he should have never done… something he was sworn to never do… he fell in love, with Princess Serenity. At first, he just held in his feelings… knowing what would happen if he ever showed them. However, one stormy day… he slipped up.

FLASH BACK

Princess Serenity looked out the palace window and pouted. "It's raining, how will I ever get to go to the garden now?"

Seiya bowed to the princess. "If I may interrupt, Princess, I may have something that you may enjoy." The other guards looked at one another, but didn't do any thing else.

Princess Serenity turned her head slowly to look upon Seiya, who was still bowing. "Rise, Seiya-san." She then turned her whole body to face him. He stood up and gazed at her for a moment. She was wearing a golden dress that hung to her ankles, showing off her beautiful ballerina type shoes, which were also gold. Her hair was done up in one single bun on the top of her head, where her princess crown sat. Her eyes glistened with happiness at what he had said. "Please, let me know what it is that you have?" She took a step towards Seiya.

"It is down the hall, may I ta-" Seiya began. The princess held out her hand, as if to ask him to take it. He slowly took a hold of her hand. The other guards stepped closer, but the princess held up her hand to stop them. "I wish to be with my head guard alone. I trust him." Her eyes never leaving Seiya's face.

Seiya cleared his throat. "It is down this hall, will you please guard this hall?" He ordered the guards. The guards saluted Seiya as their way of saying yes. Seiya then guided the princess down the hall. He stopped in front of a door. He turned his attention to the Princess. "I hope you will enjoy this as much as I believe you will." The Princess smiled as he opened the door to the room. She gasped with delight as she saw what was inside. Thousands of beautiful white roses glistened in the room. She stepped in side the warm room and felt like she had gone to heaven. She turned her attention to a rose bush that had pink roses, that was in the center of the room. Next to it was a beautiful red rose bush. She put her hand to her lips in surprise. "This is so beautiful! Why have I never known of this room?" She then turned to Seiya who looked down and blushed a little.

"This is one of my hobbies. This is a nursery, and I have been taking care of all of the bushes that were not considered well enough for the garden." Seiya didn't allow himself to look up. He didn't want the princess to see him blush. However, he heard her step towards him and then he saw the toes of her petit shoes. She touched his chin and then brought his face so that she may see his face. "And the two in the center… what do they represent?"

Seiya looked out towards the two bushes. "They symbolize a couple in love… the pink one is the girl… the red one is the guy."

Princess Serenity's eyes never left his face, even though he refused to meet her eyes. "Who is it that the bushes represent?" Seiya's blush deepened.

"Um… why do you think it…" His voice trailed off as he finally let his eyes look into hers. His heart raced as he realized she was only inches from him.

"Seiya-san, do I know who the couple is?" She looked innocently at him. "Does the red bush symbolize – you."

Seiya glanced over to a bush near by and then returned his eyes to hers. "Look, would you like to take some roses?" He smiled as he scooted away. He picked up a pair of clippers and handed them to the Princes. "Take any that you want."

She walked over to him and put the clippers back down on the table that he had picked them up from. She closed her eyes and stood there for a minute. She then looked at him. "There's only one that I see worth taking."

Seiya looked around. Only one?

She then took his hand and stepped closer to him. "…and, I do not need clippers for him." She then leaned forward and brushed her lips on his.

His face turned crimson, and his heart was going out of control. He knew that she was betrothed… he knew that she was his Princess… and he knew this wasn't aloud. However… He wrapped his arms around the Princess and kissed her back. He wanted her… no, he needed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened his kiss, knowing it was what she wanted. She finally pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. "You have no idea how long I waited to do that," she sighed. He held her tighter. Holding the girl who had won his heart a long time ago, not wanting to ever let her go.

"Prin-" he began but she put her finger upon his lips.

"Shhh… call me Serenity when we are alone." She then kissed him once more.

END OF FLASH BACK

He never meant to hurt her so… he was stupid. He finally crept over to her and kneeled by her side. She finally sensed his presence. She looked up, her face streaked with tears. She gasped. "Seiya… I didn't want you to see me like this!" She grabbed him though and buried her head into his uniform, sobbing uncontrollable. "Seiya!"

Seiya wrapped his arms around her, comporting her. "I am so sor-"

She broke away from him and placed her index finger gently upon his lip. "Shhh.." She whispered. "Seiya, I need something from you…"

He looked into her eyes and nodded her on. She removed her finger from his lips. "Love me, Seiya. In all ways imaginable." She whispered her pleads.

His eyes widened. He knew what she meant, and he wanted to as well… but… the same thing that has stopped him from loving her for all of those years still stopped him that night. "Serenity, you know that you must be untouched when you marry the Prince!"

Her eyes filled once again, she knew that if she was found to be impure when she was wedded to the Prince, they would put her to death. "It is death to not be with you!" She pleaded.

He shook his head. "No Princess, I can not allow anything to happen to you."

Her heart shattered once again. "Tonight is my last night on the moon. Tomorrow, I will be on Earth, with him."

Seiya knew that. He knew that all too well. "Serenity…"

She also knew that he loved her too much to ever allow her to be punished for something he did.

* * *

The Palace guards stood guard in the teleporter room as the princesses from the other planets teleported in with their own guards. The first one to arrive was a blue haired princess. Her hair was shorter then shoulder length and it framed her lovely face. She had sea blue eyes. She wore a blue dress that was old-fashioned, but beautiful. Her guard stood beside her, he was only a little taller then the princess and he had short black hair. His uniform was red with black lining, and brass buttons.

One of the moon's palace guards stepped forward. He bowed and when he stood up, everyone noted how he towered over the princess and her guard. He had waist length brown hair that was tied back. He was in his palace uniform, which was blue with gold buttons and lining. "You must be Princess Ami, of the planet Mercury. Please follow me." He said in a dull tone.

Princess Ami and her guard followed the guard till he took them to a door, which led them to their quarters. The guard opened the door and stood to the side. The Princess's guard started to go in, but Princess Ami looked at the Moon's palace guard with concern. "What is your name?"

The palace's guard did a double, and then, in the same dull tone, replied; "My name is Taiki, loyal guard to the Moon Kingdom."

Princess Ami lowered her head, and did not say anything else. She walked into her quarters and her guard shut the door behind her.

* * *

Back in the teleporter room: One of the Palace guards that was showing how bored and tired he was. He began to yawn but another guard jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Yaten, please." The other guard whispered to the white headed guard. Yaten had long silky white hair that he kept tied back. He wore the same uniform as all of the other palace guards. Yaten tried to stand up a little straighter, but couldn't. He wanted to be doing something more exciting… like sleeping. Yaten watched as a beautiful raven haired Princes appeared with her guard by her side. The guard who stood beside Yaten was the one who was assigned to this Princess. Yaten breathed a sigh of relief. This princess had her head held high and she looked a little stubborn.

Yaten looked down at the paper which the general had given him. The Princess who he was assigned was Princess Minako, of Venus. He only seen her when she was younger, but she was very happy and cheerful.

Yaten looked towards the teleporter as yet another princess arrived. His green eyes widened at the sight.

"You are stepping on my foot!" A beautiful princess with golden hair yelled at the guard that was entangled with her.

The guard blushed and it was very apparent that he was new. The Princess pushed herself away from him. Her hair was messed up and her golden dress was wrinkled. When she went to step out of the transporter, everyone heard a loud rip. The princess's face turned crimson. She slowly turned around to see the damages. Her guard had stepped on her dress and when she stepped off of the teleporter, caused her dress to tear almost all of the way up to her waist. Her face turned evil. The palace guards all backed away and watched as the princess's guard stepped off of her dress and she whipped the dress off of the teleporter. She the walked up to the teleporter and hit the big red button. Her personal guard then vanished with out having the chance to apologize. She then turned to the Palace guards. She looked relieved, yet embarrassed. "I need to speak with the queen, which of you is my escort?" Her eyes looked one by one to each of the guards until they fell on Yaten. "I am Princess Minako, of the Planet Venus."

Yaten sighed. 'Great' he thought. 'I got the worst of them all.' He bowed to the Princess and offered his arm. "I am the guard assigned to you. My name is Yaten."

She took his arm and smiled up at him. "I am terribly sorry about the scene that I caused with my new guard." She said to everyone, but was staring into Yaten's green eyes.

The guards all bowed as Yaten led Princess Minako to the queen's thrown room door. He let go of the princess and bowed to her. "I will be right back out."

The princess nodded as Yaten disappeared into the queen's room.

The queen sat in her thrown, deep into thought. Her hair was in two buns, one per side of her head, and the hair from her buns flowed loosely onto the floor. She wore a tight white dress that showed off her beautiful slim figure.

"Your majesty, one of our guests, Princess Minako has requested your presence." Yaten said to the queen.

The queen nodded, letting him know it was alright. Yaten then opened the door, revealing the messed up princess who had tried to regain some of her composure. The Princess stood tall and straight as she walked into the thrown room. She curtsied to the queen.

"I am honored that you and your daughter Serenity have requested my presents for Princess Serenity's wedding." She started off when she got up from her curtsy. "However, I need to request something. One of my guards had to be sent back to Venus do to some unforeseen events. Unfortunately, there are no other guards to replace him." Princess Minako looked up at the queen.

The queen nodded her understandings. Her eyes then fell onto Yaten. "Yaten, please for this princess's visit, guard this princess with your life."

Yaten's eyes widened. He could not believe this, sure it only made sense, he was the escort assigned to her, and yet, he had other duties. However, if the queen requested this, then he must do this. He bowed and replied, "Yes your majesty."

The queen smiled. "Your normal duties will be assigned to another guard. Please make Princess Minako feel welcomed, and safe. You will honor her wishes as if you were truly her head guard."

Yaten stood up strait and felt a little uncomfortable. He looked over to the Princes and walked over to her. "I will do my very best to make you feel safe, and right at home."

The princess smiled a beautiful smile as Yaten took in her beauty… even though she was a mess. Her hair fell just past her waist. Her hair was loose; even though it did look that her hair was up in some sort of hair do. Her eyes were a light blue and they sparkled in the light. Yaten did feel a little drawn to her. However, he knew the rules. He would ignore the feeling. He once again offered the princess his arm and led her to her quarters.

* * *

Seiya walked down the hall to the queen's thrown room. He knocked on the door, and then entered. The queen looked over at him.

"The Princess is in her quarters with the door being guarded by the palaces 1st guard." Seiya said, letting her know that the princess was alright.

The queen nodded her head and sighed. "Tonight, after 8 long years, you will be relieved of watching over the princess." She said slowly. "You have done a outstanding job as she has never been harmed in any way since you took over the duty." The queen smiled at Seiya. "Sadly, you will not be permitted to go to earth when she is wedded as earth's guards are the ones taking over your position. You will report to the general tomorrow morning to receive your new duty."

Seiya's heart sank with the queen's words. He had thought that he will always be with the Princess. However, this did make sense. He was a guard for the Moon, not earth. Serenity was moving to earth. Seiya said in a strong voice. "Yes, My Queen."

The queen looked away. Seiya stood there for a moment, and realized, the queen was crying. She was trying to hide it though. He then left the thrown room.

The Queen looked back to where Seiya had stood. He had spent the majority of his life protecting the princess, and much more. The queen knew, as a mother, that Seiya had fallen in love with Serenity. She knew that Seiya would die for her daughter. The queen had chosen Seiya for that reason to be her daughter's head guard. She also knew that because he knew of all the issues and punishments, he would never love her beyond he was aloud. The queen looked up at the lights. She wanted her daughter to have the one thing that the queen never had… true love. However, now was the time that her mother never wanted to happen. However, Serenity was strong…

* * *

Here is my first chapter… I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that the characters are a little out of character, but there are no sailor scouts, the girls are all in the same boat as far as being betrothed. So, what will happen the night before the wedding? Review to find out! 


	2. Chapter 2 The grand dinner

Chapeter 2 – The grand dinner

Taiki leaned on a wall, waiting for Princess Ami and her guard to ask him for what ever they needed. The door to their quarters opened as Princess Ami emerged. She had fixed up her dress and added her crown to the top of her head. Her guard stepped out. He looked at Taiki and walked over to him.

"The Princess would like a tour of the palace." The guard ordered.

Princess Ami walked up to the two men and her eyes slowly looked up, and she blushed and looked back down. "I'm sorry, there are not that many people so tall…" She whispered.

Taiki bowed to the Princess as he offered her his arm. "It's is ok. I am use to it. Ready for your tour?"

Princess Ami nodded. As she was about to take his arm, her guard stepped between them.

"Princess, you should not be so close to him. It is safer to hold on to my arm." The guard then pushed Taiki aside as he extended his arm out to the Princess.

"That is alright… I am fine. You do not have to worry so much as our planets are not enemies." She told the guard. She then looked at Taiki. "Do you have a library? I really do love libraries."

Taiki smiled and nodded. It was his favorite place to go as well. He started to turn to lead them to the library when he felt small delicate hands take a hold of his elbow. He looked down to realize that Princess Ami had taken a hold of him. He then glanced further back to see that her guard was fuming. Taiki didn't want to start any wars but it was very apparent that it was what Princess Ami wished for. He moved his elbow to allow the Princess easier access to his elbow. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"This way to the library." Taiki said to the guard. He heard the guard humph, but he never said a thing. Taiki led them to the library, which was one of the palace's biggest rooms. He opened the door for Princess Ami and her guard. Princess Ami let go of Taiki's elbow as she walked in to the room.

Princess Ami gasped with delight when she made it into the room. "So many wonderful books!" She then began to walk towards the bookshelves marked non-fiction. Taiki couldn't believe it, that was his favorite section of the library. She suddenly turned around. "Taiki-san, what are your favorite books? Do you have any?" Taiki looked at her and smiled.

"Non-fiction is my favorite. I love the story about one of our past queens who had a tragic-"Taiki stopped himself mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, I tend to get really involved with the books." He heard the other guard snicker. Princess Ami could as well.

"Richard-san, I have told you in the past to respect our hosts. Have I not?" Her voice was soft, yet firm.

Richard suddenly stood up very strait. "Yes Princess Ami, you have."

"Then why do you insist on insulting our hosts?" Princess Ami stepped towards Taiki, her eyes never leaving her head guard. "You will return to our quarters and unpack our things." She ordered Richard.

"Princess, the queen has told me to always be by-" Richard began.

Princess Ami held up her hand and shook her head slowly. "You are to also do what I tell you to do!" She almost yelled at him. The librarian looked at them and put her finger to her lips, letting out a low hushing noise. The guard stood at attention and left the room, furious.

Princess Ami looked back up to Taiki. "I am very sorry about that. Now, as you were saying?"

* * *

Yaten was moving some of his stuff into the drawers of the head guard's room for Princess Minako. He heard the princess in the room next to his also moving in. He was relieved to not have to sleep in the stuffy room he shared with most of the palace guards even if it was for only a couple of days.

The door that separated his and Princess Minako's rooms opened and the princess stood there, fixed up, and looking radiant. Yaten almost dropped his clothes looking at the golden sundress she had put on. It had orange flowers all over it. She had an orange bow in her hair.

"What was your name again?" She asked.

"Yaten…" He replied.

"Yaten-san, when will the dinner be?" Princess Minako asked.

Yaten replied, "Around 8 pm."

Princess Minako grabbed a hold of his arm and looked up at Yaten from under her dark eyelashes. "Would you mind taking me on a tour?" She asked in a sensuous voice.

'GAG! NO!' Yaten's thoughts screamed. "I would not mind at all, Princess." He did a small bow and guided Minako out into the halls.

Princess Minako gushed over all of the beauty of the palace. She laughed and smiled while Yaten guided her through the palace. Yaten guided Minako outside into the sanctuary. He cleared his throat. "This is the spring that the royalty use to bath in. To the right, is the royalty spring for women, to the left, the royalty spring for the men."

Minako turned to face him. "Do the guards bath here?"

Yaten knew she knew the answer, being that she was of royalty. "No." What is she getting at?

"There is no king, or prince, correct?" Here eyes filled with hopeful thoughts.

"No king or prince…" Yaten said slowly. "The spring is never used."

Minako face broke out into a huge smile. "What else is there for you to show me?"

Yaten turned and guided the princess away.

* * *

Seiya looked out the palace window, watching the sun go down on the last night his princess was going to be on the moon, in his protection. Tears streamed from his eyes as he punched the cold hard window seal. The cold reality was settling in as he felt the pain shoot up his arm. He began to taste blood… he was so upset, and hurt, that he didn't realize he had bitten his tongue, hard. He stood up strait and wiped the tears from his eyes. If he kept this up, everyone would start to wonder.

"Seiya-san?" Her soft voice came from behind him.

He quickly turned around and gasped. "Princess!" He rushed over to her, taking her hands as she had left them hanging by her side. He brought both hands to his lips, and kisses them softly. "What do you wish of me?" She looked at the floor. Seiya instantly grew sad. 'Damn, I want to I really do but I can't risk it! Not her life!'

"Seiya-san, take me to the ball room. I would like to see how everything is going for my –" She cringed. "-wedding."

Seiya nodded and guided her towards the ballroom. When they entered, Seiya looked around with Princess Serenity at how they were decorating the ballroom. There were a couple of groups of people sculpting some huge sculptures in the middle of the ballroom. Some of the palace maids were decorating the ballroom tables with lacy fabrics and roses, white for purity.

Princess Serenity looked over to see a new couple enter the ballroom. Her face started to glow when she saw who it was. "Princess Minako!" She quickly rushed over to the Princess of Venus and embraced her in a heart filled hug. "It is so good to see you!" Princess Serenity looked over to Yaten. "Hello Yaten." She sang. Yaten smiled and bowed to his Princess. He then looked over to Seiya.

The two guards walked up to each other. "Hi Yaten," Seiya said.

Yaten walked a little past Seiya and stopped when he found a spot out of earshot of the two Princesses. "Yo, Seiya."

Seiya walked over to Yaten and looked at him with concern. "Ok, what is on your mind?"

Yaten arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Not so dumb after all?" Yaten said. He then sighed. "That Princess from Venus is all over me. I am so thrilled to be free of her even if it is for a few minutes. She is like a 10 year old in a candy store!"

Seiya smiled a little. "I am lucky Princess Serenity has matured enough to not be doing that stuff any more."

Yaten looked at the princess. "I think she is just too depressed, I mean, damn, I would hate to be forced to marry a dumb prince or princess cause of world peace!"

"It's deeper then that, you know that." Seiya's eyes looked over at the two girls. A look of sadness washed over his face. He quickly turned back to Yaten and laughed. "Well, I see that you're courting the enemy!"

Yaten's face turned red. "I am only doing what I am told!" Yaten hissed.

Seiya's voice got even louder, so that the two girls could hear him. "Wow, Yaten, I didn't know that you had feelings for the beautiful Princess Minako!"

Yaten's ears started to steam. "WHAT!" Before he could even think, he threw his first into Seiya's face.

Seiya didn't think, he returned the punch. "Stop denying it! You liked her since you first seen her!"

The two princesses blushed.

Yaten stumbled back a tad and smirked. "Oh! I see… I believe that you also have feelings for our Princess Serenity!" 'Take that!' Yaten thought.

Seiya smirked back, "Should I tell Princess Minako about your dreams?" True, Yaten did always think that Princess Minako was pretty… but he didn't want any one to know that.

Yaten threw another punch towards Seiya, but it never made contact. Instead, Yaten's punch was caught in the hand of a taller, more civilized guard.

"Don't you believe, that showing this kind of behavior in front of our Princess and our visiting Princesses is ill mannered?" Taiki said as he let go of Yaten's fist. "Apologize to the Princesses now." As always, Taiki was level headed.

"We're sorry, Princess." Both Seiya and Yaten said in unison as they bowed. They both gave each other sideways glares at one another though.

Princess Ami approached. "Princess Serenity, Princess Minako! What a pleasant surprise!"

Taiki stood at attention, letting the short blue haired princess pass him.

The three girls hugged and giggled.

**BONG!**

Everyone looked up to hear the dinner bell ring. The guards all offered their arms to the Princesses and guided them towards their rooms so that they may change.

* * *

Finally, dinnertime had come.

"Now, it is time to introduce our lovely guests, the Princess from the other planets who have come to wish our dear beloved Princess Serenity a happy marriage!" The queen's voice said loudly in the dining room. All of the guards stood around the room facing the huge wooden table in the center of the room. The walls were white and had a light marble glow to them. Three beautiful chandeliers hung above the giant table. Each chandelier had crystals decorating it. The giant wooden table had a lacey white tablecloth on it, as well as an ice sculpture of a swan in the dead center of the table. White roses also decorated the table.

The Queen urged the first Princess to come forth. The first Princess walked out towards the queen.

"Princess Rei, of Mars." The queen announced as a raven-haired girl in a red and black gown stepped forward. Her hair was loose and her crown perched on top of her head. It was golden, with diamonds. Her dress was all red except for the black lace that was in the front of her dress, from her waistline down to the bottom of the dress. The bottom of her dress also had the black lace. Her beautiful violet eyes searched the room as she smiled to all in the room. She then stood next to the queen as everyone in the room bowed to the Princess. She curtsied back. Her host guard then guided her to her seat at the table.

"Next is the lovely Princess Makoto of Jupiter." A brown haired girl walked gracefully into the dining room. Her lovely hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her crown was perched around it. She wore beautiful rose earrings, and her gown was green with pink roses all over it. It looked beautiful, but not a ravishing as Princess Rei's. Princess Makoto's eyes were green as well. Her eyes sparkled as she reached to the queen. The room once again bowed. Princess Makoto also curtsied to everyone and then her host guard took her hand and led her to sit next to Princess Rei.

"Next we have Princess Haruka of the Planet Uranus."

Princess Haruka stepped into the room. Everyone let out a tiny gasp. Her short blond hair was neatly combed and she was wearing a tux. She had a delicate crown on top of her head. She didn't walk as graceful as the other two Princesses. Her tux was dark blue with white buttons. She walked over to the queen. The queen lowered her head slightly, shaking it with a sweat drop. She then regained her self.

Princess Haruka stood next to the queen, towering over her. Once again, everyone bowed and Princess Haruka bowed back. She didn't give her guard a chance to even step forward as she walked to her spot at the grand table. She flashed a sexy smile to Princess Makoto who in return turned bright red. Princess Haruka took her seat and waited for the next Princess.

"Um, next is Princess Ami of Mercury." The queen gestured toward Princess Ami as she graced the room. Princess Ami smiled softly as she gracefully walked towards the queen. Princess Ami did a curtsy towards the queen and then stood next to her. Princess Ami's eyes wouldn't look out to the crowd though. She was much too modest for that. Her long dress was a deep blue, with a square neck that had a delicate white lace framing it. However, that was the only design on her dress. The sleeves were long and flowed down to her white gloves. She did a curtsy towards the crowd and then Taiki walked up to her. She looked up to him and let out a tiny sigh as he offered her his elbow. She took it and clung to it, and she began to stare at the floor.

Taiki guided her slowly towards the spot she would take, and he whispered, "Don't worry, I am here for you."

Her head shot up and her blush deepened. "Thank you, Taiki-san…" She whispered back. She then was in front of her seat and saw Princess Haruka leaning back in her chair, smiling extremely sexy at Princess Ami. Princess Ami fell to her seat. Her blush was so deep that she felt like she was burning up. She began to sweat.

Princess Haruka leaned towards the girl and decided to tease her a little. "Oh? Isn't this just romantic?" Princess Ami's blushed deepened once more.

"Princess Michiru of Neptune." The queen announced. Princess Haruka started to stand to get a better look at the dainty aqua haired princess entering the room. There were ohs and awes when she graced the room. Her beauty was very different from the other princesses. She smiled out to the crowd. She wore a dress that was different from the rest. Her dress was an aqua color. Her skirt was only to her knees in the front, but as it went to the back, it grew longer and flowed to the floor. Her dress was skintight and white flowers graced the front of the top. The dress had spaghetti straps instead of sleeves. She also wore aqua shoes and looked like ballet shoes. Her hair was done up so that half of it flowed through her crown, and the rest lay loosely around her face and shoulders. She scanned the room, until her eyes fell upon Princess Haruka. She gave her a gentle smile. She then walked over to the queen and curtsied in front of the queen. She then took a step next to the queen and the crowd bowed to her. Once again, she curtsied. A guard rushed to her side, blushing lightly.

"If only he knew," Princess Haruka giggled.

Princess Michiru smiled towards Princess Haruka. Princess Haruka smiled back and took her seat, as did Princess Michiru.

"Next is Princess Minako of Venus." Princess Minako graced the stage in a unique way and she walked sideways towards the queen. She wore a beautiful orange dress that had a low V in the front. She had on white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was done up the same as Princess Michiru. Her eyes never left the crowd. She was soaking it all in. She wore a big smile and waved. She was so into the crowd that she didn't realize that she walked right into the queen. The two tumbled down and all of the guards came running. "I'm alright." Everyone heard the queen say.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY!" Princess Minako shrieked. She jumped off of the queen and helped the queen up. "Please forgive me, your highness!" She curtsied in front of the queen.

The queen waved her hand. "It is alright my child. I remember when my Serenity did the same thing."

Princess Minako blushed out of embarrassment. Suddenly, there was erupting of laughter that came out of one guard. Princess Minako looked over the queen's shoulder to see Yaten practically rolling on the floor.

"HAHAHA! First the-tel-a-porter HAHA! Now th-is!" He held his stomach. The other guards started to snicker.

Princess Minako walked up to Yatin who had no control at this time. She turned her attention to the crowd once again. Yaten stood to her right, just a little behind her. She smiled gracefully to the crowd and smashed her right elbow into Yatin's gut. He fell over coughing as the princess said her apologies to the crowd, still smiling as if there was nothing wrong with Yatin. After Yatin regained himself, he guided the Princess to her chair.

"Next is Princess Setsuna, of Pluto."

An older woman walked onto the floor. Her dark green hair and eyes were captivating. She wore a tight blue dress that had a bow on the side. Her crown was a little off to the side, which added even more flair. She smiled at the queen as she curtsied before the queen. She got up and turned to the crowd and nodded her head to them. A palace guard walked up to her and guided her to her seat.

"Next, is Princes Hotaru, of Saturn."

The quiet young delicate girl graced the stage. She walked with her head held high to the queen. She wore a crown on her head and her shoulder length hair fell loosely to her shoulders. She wore a deep violet dress that covered almost every inch of her body. She wore black gloves. She did the same as the others as she curtsied before the queen, and then the crowd. A guard then led her to her seat.

"Now, it is time for my beautiful daughter to grace the stage. Here is Princess Serenity, of the Moon." The queen announced as everyone stood up. Princess Serenity graced their presence. She wore a long white gown that was skin tight, until it got to about her knees where it flares outward. Like Princess Ami, the top was squared off, but the cut was much lower. Golden loops went across her chest. She had her hair up in two balls with the rest of her hair flowing loosely from each ball. She walked over to her mother and curtsied. She started to head towards Seiya when her mother held her hand out to her daughter. "Serenity, please stay here." Her mother smiled meekly. "I now will announce the guest of honor…Prince Endymion, of Earth."

Princess Serenity looked at Seiya with tears in her eyes. Seiya smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

Serenity turned away from him to greet her husband-to-be. Her body shook with sadness. However, she will not meet him with sad eyes. No, that could cause war.

A man in armor walked into the room. He had short midnight black hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes met Serenity's and Serenity held her breath. Did she see sadness in his eyes as well? He walked to her and the queen took Serenity's right hand and Prince Endymion's left hand and put them together.

"You two will sit together at the head of the table." The queen said softly.

The couple nodded to the Queen.

Serenity looked over her shoulder at Seiya one last time before she took her seat next to the Prince.

* * *

It took all of Seiya's strength to not grab a hold of Serenity, and to take her away. He knew that if he did…. War would start. Seiya looked at all of the other guards who stood by the Princesses, protecting each one of them. Why can't he protect his Serenity? Why can't he take her away and make her happy? Seiya grimaced, knowing the answer. Cause she was a Princess, and he was only a guard.

* * *

As the dinner was served, all of the guards were dismissed so that they could also feed. Seiya took one last glance over his shoulder and left.

After the meal was over, the queen shot a glance towards her daughter. Friends surrounded Serenity, and yet… she would not touch her food. She smiled meekly at the Prince. Everyone else seemed to not notice it. The queen's eyes fell towards a table not too far away… where the guards sat. Seiya… The queen spotted him easily. He was in the same state as Serenity… the two who would eat more then all of the guards… would not touch their food that night.

"Gomen…"

* * *

**Woo Hoo! Chapter 2 was a very long one! However, I wanted to get more of the character's styles in and a little bit of comedy. Minako is one of my favorite characters… hee hee, Ok, you want more, REVIEW!**

Here is a hint of the next chapter…

Serenity looked up at Seiya. Seiya stood only a few feet away… his back to her, guarding her.

She smiled as an idea came to her. She then let out a scream and held her breath as she sank into the spring.

Seiya quickly turned around and went running towards the spring and dove into it…

**Don't forget to review to find out what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Spring

Chapter 3 - The Spring

**A/N - Thank you all who have reviewed the story and who are enjoying it. This story is a U/S story. (Usagi & Seiya) As you may have noted, this is a rated M story. Mainly cause of this chapter... lol. There's 'lemons'! Now, with out further ado... on to Chapter 3! Also, I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon… **

* * *

Prince Endymion walked out onto his balcony and sighed. His eyes scanned the Moon Kigdom's beauty. His eyes fell upon a group of giggly Princesses who were heading towards the royal springs. His eyes spotted the girl in the middle, Princess Serenity. She had a smile on her face, but, her eyes looked sad. The prince leaned out a little, trying to get a better look at the girls. 

"Prince Endymion! What are you doing?"

The Prince almost fell over the balcony when he heard the voice. "MOTHER!" He gasped after he recovered himself. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He turned his attention to the queen. Her eyes were midnight blue and her hair was silky and black. She kept it up in a bun. She narrowed her eyes into slits as she walked over to the balcony.

"I see that you're checking out the princesses. They are all very beautiful." She turned to the prince and walked up to him. "Don't fuck up this wedding. I do not care whom you gave your heart to; I want the Moon Kingdom and Earth to be at peace. I want to feel safe coming here in my future. So you wash that girl from your mind." She then left his room.

The Prince looked out his window. "I wonder if it is the same for her..."

* * *

Princess Serenity looked into Seiya's eyes and smiled. She took a towel from him and headed towards the rest room. Yaten walked up to Seiya and leaned against the building. Taiki guided Princess Ami towards them. Princess Ami smiled and took a towel and followed the other Princesses. Taiki walked over to Seiya and Yaten. 

"Oh man, this sucks." He sighed.

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Taiki? Did you find your soul mate?"

Taiki sighed. "You and I both know how the rules are." Taiki smiled at Yaten. "I can only enjoy her as a friend max... and nothing more."

Yaten smiled. "You admitted it!" He put his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"What about you and Princess Minako?" Seiya asked suddenly.

Yaten frowned. "She's very special... she makes me laugh." Yaten then winked at Seiya. "But I'm better looking then her!"

The guys heard some muffles and they stood at attention.

"Oh man, I hope they didn't hear us..." Yaten said.

* * *

Serenity let her hair down as she listened to her two friends. Minako giggled as she tied her hair up off of her neck. 

"Ami, you seem to really be hanging around Taiki a lot." Minako winked at the blushing blue haired girl.

"He has a lot of the same interests as me... he even likes non-fiction books." Ami smiled shyly and she looked down. "He also is wonderful at chess."

Minako grinned from ear to ear. "Sounds like he is your soul mate!"

Serenity laughed. "What about Yaten?"

Minako smiled wickedly. "That guard that I came with was bran new and well, not my personal guard. I always liked Yaten. Even as a little girl, playing in the sand and he was a little boy, in training. I use to watch him fight and I admired him... but..." Minako sighed. Tears weld up in her eyes. "Serenity, he makes my heart stop beating... he makes me loose my breath... when I am near him... I feel so safe..." She began to sob. "Serenity, I think I love him."

Ami put her finger up to her lips. "Shh. Listen."

Serenity and Minako both gathered next to Ami. The three girls listened carefully.

"You and I both know how the rules are." Taiki voice trailed into the women's washroom. "I can only enjoy her as a friend max... and nothing more."

Yaten voice trailed. "You admitted it!"

Ami blushed, realizing they were talking about her. What did Taiki mean... did Yaten say that Taiki... Ami's blush deepened.

"What about you and Princess Minako?" Seiya's voice said.

Minako's face glowed as she tried to listen better.

Yaten's voice came through. "She's very special... she makes me laugh. But I'm better looking then her!"

Minako's heart raced. She tried to get closer to the wall. "Let me in!"

Ami yipped as Minako stepped on her foot. "WATCH IT!"

Serenity giggled. "Ladies, they stopped talking." She whispered.

Minako's face fell when she realized that Serenity was correct. "Ok, I'll just have to seduce him and find out the truth." She then headed out the door.

Ami and Serenity looked at each other and sighed. They then followed the determined girl out.

Serenity smiled as she reached Seiya's side and he moved his elbow so that she can take it. He then guided her to the spring.

* * *

Prince Endymion looked at his cup of coffee. It had gotten cold while he sat in his room thinking. He sighed and rung a bell and a maid presented herself to him. He handed the cup to her and she curtsied and left the room. He let out a long sigh again. 

"Maybe I'll go take a dip in the spring." He then heard the door open and the maid made her presence.

"Do you wish anything else of me?" She asked as she handed him a hot cup of coffee.

He looked at her and studied her. "I will be going out to the royal spring if any one needs me." He then turned and left the room with his coffee.

* * *

Serenity stretched in the warm spring water. "This is so relaxing!"

Minako looked at her and asked. "When are you supposing to bath in the purifying spring?"

Serenity shrugged. "I am supposed to do it the real early morning hours." She looked towards the guards who were guarding them. Their backs were to the Princesses and a short stonewall was what separated them, however, the wall was only 4 feet tall. "I don't know if I can go through with it." She got a sad face.

"All Princesses before you had to go through the same ordeal." Ami said slowly. "Even my mother fell in love with a guy who was not of royalty."

Serenity looked at her and blushed. "Who said I was in love?"

Ami rolled her eyes. "It is obvious."

Serenity lowered her head. "I hope Prince Endymion doesn't realize it…"

Minako spoke up, "Ok! My wedding is taking place on Venus, and it is in two weeks! I was wandering if I could borrow Ya-"

Serenity looked at Minako and laughed. "Ask my mother. I will not be in charge of the guards starting tomorrow."

Minako slumped into the water. "Damn."

The other two girls laughed.

"Well, I do not know about you two but I need my beauty sleep." Ami grabbed a towel and got out of the spring. She wrapped her self up in it. "Um, Serenity, remember…" Ami looked back at Serenity. "You are not alone." She blushed and walked towards Taiki.

Minako looked back at Serenity. "You know, she's right. You are not alone." Minako smiled a evil smile. "I think I'll try on some lingerie and see what Yaten thinks!" She laughed and jumped out of the spring, grabbing her towel. "Good luck tomorrow. It won't be that bad." She then left.

Serenity was alone once again. She didn't want to get out of the spring… all she wanted was to drown. She heard some noise in the spring next to hers and tried to figure out who it was. She peeked through the crack in the wall that separated the two springs to see Prince Endymion rushing out of the spring with a towel wrapped around his waist. She gasped in horror. Could he have heard the girls talking? Serenity sank back into the spring.

Serenity looked up at Seiya. Seiya stood only a few feet away… his back to her, guarding her.

She smiled as an idea came to her. She then let out a scream and held her breath as she sank into the spring.

Seiya quickly turned around and went running towards the spring and dove into it.

* * *

Seiya heard Serenity's scream. He felt his heart jump as he quickly turned and jumped the short wall. All he could see was the bubbles that were forming from Serenity's body. He jumped, fully clothed, into the spring. 'Be safe!' He thought. 

He swam over to her milk colored skin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up, forgetting that she was naked. When he surfaced, he took a deep breath. He looked down and blushed. There in his arms, was a naked Serenity. His eyes traced her curves all the way up to her face. Her eyes were closed. His started to pull her to shore.

After Seiya took a couple of steps, something grabbed him. He looked down at Serenity again. He gasped as he realized thatshe was awake, andshe was smiling at him.

"Hi, Seiya." She blushed.

Seiya turned beat red. "Oh I am so sorry!" He let go of her and she slid her body back into the water. However, she did not let go of him. "Um, Serenity?"

Serenity shook her head slowly. "No Seiya, not this time."

Seiya looked deeply into her eyes. He saw in her eyes, determination, and love. "Oh, Serenity!" He took her into his embrace and she took him into hers. "Are you sure? This is-"

Serenity put her index finger on his lips. "I love you, Seiya. I love you more then I could love any one. Please, love me…" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back for a kiss.

Seiya leaned down and kissed her. His hands rubbed down her naked back. 'Should I stop?' He didn't want to.

Sensing his doubt, she whispered; "I would rather die then to never love you."

He looked at her and let his right hand flow freely down her face, neck, and onto her bare breast. She whimpered. He leaned in to kiss her once more, and she deepened the kiss. Seiya let himself go as he touched her beautiful firm breast. He slid his other hand down to her bottom and pinched it lightly. She let out a giggle as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Um, how do you undo this kind of shirt?" She blushed.

Seiya let go of her and started to undo his shirt, but his eyes never left her face. When he undid his shirt, Serenity pulled it off of him, revealing his strong muscular chest. She began to kiss his chest and then started to kiss down to his tummy. He leaned his head back and moaned softly. He then kneeled down to the height of Serenity. "I love you, Serenity."

She smiled at him. "Shhh… I love you too, with all of my heart."

Seiya traced the out line of her breasts with his handsand brought his lips to them. Kissing the right one and then the left one. Serenity fidgeted with Seiya's pants and finally undid them. She started to pull them down, but she didn't want to tear herself away from Seiya's kisses. Seiya lifted Serenity up and leaned her on the ground on her back and started to climb on her. He kicked off his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Seiya decided to slip his tongue in her mouth. She giggled and started rub her tongue with his, adding fuel to Seiya's arousal.

"Be gentle with me…"She whispered, knowing he would.

"Oh Serenity" he groaned as he began to ravish her. Serenity let out a soft scream as he entered her it just felt so good.

The water splashed around them, going with their movements. Serenity opened her eyes and looked at the stars and planets that twinkled above them. She could not have asked for a better place to make love to the man she loved for years.

Suddenly a new more intense soft scream left her throat and then, Seiya let out his own soft moans. The feeling was too intense for words as she grabbed his strong arms. "SEIYA!"

"OH! Ser-" He then collapsed on her.

She wrapped her arms lovingly around him. "Seiya, I love you so so so much!"

"Serenity, I don't think I can do this tomorrow…" Seiya's eyes filled with tears.

Serenity just held him, kissing him, comforting him. "I love you, and I thank you for accepting my love."

* * *

Minako and Yaten laid in Minako's bed, looking at the ceiling. A sheet was wrapped around the couple. "Yaten, are you alright?" 

Yaten swallowed hard. "Yes, Minako-hima."

Minako looked at him. "We are alone, just call me Minako-chan, k?"

Yaten looked over at her and blushed. "When did you realize that you were in love with me?"

Minako smiled. "Five years ago."

Yaten moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Want to go for round two?"

Minako smiled at him. "Most defiantly." She then pulled the covers over their heads and giggled.

* * *

Seiya walked Serenity to her room. His clothes were completely drenched. "Oh man, I look like I was shipped wrecked." 

Serenity giggled a little and turned to face him. "Thank you for saving me, Seiya-san." She winked at him and he blushed.

"It's my job." He put his arm behind his head and laughed nevously.

"Princess Serenity?" Prince Endymion said. He had walked up beside Seiya. "I need to speek with you in private." Serenity nodded and turned to her room. Prince Endymion turned to Seiya. "The only person allowed in this room is my maid, this is a private matter."

Seiya stood at attention and bowed.

"What the hell happened to you anyways?" The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"The Princess slipped and started to drown-"

"What ever, don't let anyone in!" He then slammed the door in Seiya's face. Seiya turned his back to the door. His heart raced. 'I hope he doesn't know…'

With in minutes, the maid was walking to the room. She had blond hair that was tied back and blue eyes. She ignored Seiya and opened the door. Seiya looked into the room really quick to see that the Prince and Princess were having a discussion. Both seemed ok, but Serenity was smiling widely. Then the door shut.

After about twenty minutes went by, the maid opened the door. She looked up at Seiya and scooted the cart out the door. She smiled at Seiya and closed the door. She then walked down the hall.

Seiya then watched as the princess's door opened and the prince kissed Serenity's hand. "I will see you in the morning, Serenity."

Seiya looked ahead.

"Yes, my Prince, I will see you in the morning." Serenity said as she shut the door.

Seiya watched the prince go down the hall, and into his own room.

"What was that about?" He then left his standing place and went to his bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm… what is going on? Oh well, I guess we will find out soon! Only 2 more chapters left! OH MAN! The story is almost over! **

**Will Seiya get his beautiful Serenity? Or, did something happen and … oh man! Guess we have to find out! **

**Preview: **

**"Do you, Princess Serenity take this man, Prince Endymion to be your husband, till death do you part?" **

**Seiya held his breath and closed his eyes; he did not want to hear this. **

**Serenity opened her mouth, "…" **

**Hey, did you really expect to hear the answer now? You know the rules, REVIEW! Hope you are liking the story. (My first fan fic ever and lemon scene… BLUSH!) **


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding

**A/N: Woo Hoo! How exciting, so many people guessing what is going to happen… well… here is the wedding! (Warning, grab some tissues!)**

* * *

Chapter 4; The Wedding 

The morning sun beamed in through the windows. Seiya looked out the window and sighed. "This is the day."

He got out of his bed and knocked on Serenity's door.

Serenity opened the door and smiled. She was wearing a towel and her hair was tied up. She had some sort of tiara on her forehead. It had an emblem of a crescent moon on it.

"Good morning Seiya-san!" She glowed.

Seiya was a little surprised at this but he decided to ignore it.

"Are you ready for your purifying bath?" Seiya asked.

"I just got back from taking it!" Serenity said back. "I was suppose to take it in the night hours, remember?"

"You went by yourself to the purifying spring!" Seiya gasped. "You know how dangerous that is!"

Serenity started to pout. "I'm sorry, you were sleeping so peacefully…"

Seiya lowered his head and shook it. "Well, as long as you're safe…" He then smiled at her. "Ready for breakfast?"

She smiled and nodded. "Let me get on a better outfit!" She then shut the door in Seiya's face.

Seiya frowned. "I guess she's putting on a front for me…" He turned around and waited.

* * *

Princess Minako laughed with Princess Makoto at the breakfast table. "So anyways, my guard fell into the pond, trying to catch my darling cat, and my mother was none to pleased." She giggled some more at the memory. 

Seiya walked in with Princess Serenity. Serenity wore an elegant pink gown with dark roses on the sleeves. She had her hair in one single bun with some curls flowing loose around her face. She wore the same beautiful tiara.

"Serenity! You look so beautiful!" Princess Minako yelled. Yaten, who stood beside her, shook his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Minako." Serenity blushed.

'Princess Minako looked more happy then normal this morning.' Seiya thought as he guided Serenity to her chair.

Minako glowed. "I love that tiara! It is so royal!"

Serenity blushed slightly. "I figured that since I am to…" She looked around and bit her lip. "Well, I figured I'd look as royal as I can for the big day."

Princess Ami smiled, "I never saw that on you before."

Serenity smiled back. "My mother gave it to me last week."

The girls started to admire the tiara and Serenity smiled proudly.

Seiya looked at his watch and saw that the seamstress was going to be there in 15 minutes. He knelt to Serenity and said, "We must be leaving soon."

She nodded her head and started to dig into her meal.

* * *

Seiya was on his breakfast break when Yaten and Taiki joined him. He smiled meekly at the two friends. 

"I can't believe that today is…" Seiya's voice trailed off.

Yaten patted his shoulder. "Don't fret. I'm sure you'll recover quickly." Yaten then smirked.

Seiya tossed some food at Yaten. "Oh, you know Princess Minako is getting married in two weeks."

Yaten pouted. "Don't remind me!"

Seiya frowned. "It tares at me. I know that there's no choice… but… I hate to be there when it happens." He started to play with his untouched food.

"When did you last eat?" Taiki asked, worried.

Seiya put his head in his hand. "Three days ago." He stared blankly at the table.

Taiki shook his head. "You need to eat to build up your strength."

Seiya ignored Taiki and stared out in space.

* * *

Prince Endymion stood next to a mirror as the seamier did the final touches to his tuxedo. 

He looked over at his maid who smiled at him. "I would like another cup of coffee." He told her. She curtsied and left the room. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Ok, this is the day. This day we will start to change history." He smiled. "Princess Serenity and I will do wonders." He yipped in pain as his seamier stuck the needle in his leg.

"OH I AM SO SORRY!" The seamier gushed as he quickly put a piece paper on the red dot.

The prince smiled at the seamier. "Don't fret, it's only a little prick."

The seamier relaxed and went back to his work.

* * *

Princess Serenity stood on a stool as women were all over her, getting her ready for the big day. She bit her lip and looked nervously at the other ladies. 

"Oh no, how could this be?" One of the ladies said. "Did you loose some weight in the last week?"

Princess Serenity nodded her head. "I haven't been eating as much…" She said softly.

The Seamstress shook her head. "It's alright, Princess. It is just, you lost a lot of weight."

A lady who was working on Serenity's hair went to take off her tiara.

"No! Please don't remove it!" Serenity yelled. "I really want to keep this on…."

The lady nodded and started to undo Serenity's hairdo.

"Can I have my hair up in a different bun?" Serenity asked.

The lady looked at her and made a face. "Why don't you want it in its usual style?"

"This is a special day… I want my hair to look special."

The lady shrugged and brushed out Serenity's hair. She began to twist it and put it into a bun.

Serenity gushed out apologies as the ladies worked on her.

* * *

Seiya sighed in the hall. He was bored out of his mind. Memories of the night before flashed in his head as he relaxed. 'She is so beautiful.' 

"Seiya-san?" Seiya opened his eyes and looked down at the petit maid who stood before him. She was holding a coffee mug. She was Prince Endymion's personal maid.

"Yes?" Seiya asked.

The girl smiled at him softly. "I just wanted to say, that everything will be alright. I just know it." She winked at him and walked towards the Prince's room.

Seiya muttered sarcastically. "Yeah, if only you knew."

* * *

The queen stood in her thrown room. The sun was almost to the noon height, the height of when her daughter was to wed. Tears filled her eyes, but none fell. This was harder on her beloved daughter then it ever would be on herself. She knew, cause the same thing happened to her. She wrapped her arms around herself. She had fallen in love with a guard from Earth. The guard was kind to her and stayed away from her. She thought it would make the wedding easier on both of them… It didn't. He killed himself that night. That is why, when Serenity showed love to Seiya, she didn't stop it. Let them enjoy their love to the point that they are aloud to… 

The queen's thoughts were interrupted. "Your majesty?"

The queen turned to see one of the personal maids standing at the door.

"Yes, I know. The time has come." With that, she walked up to the maid and smiled at her. "Lets see how beautiful Serenity looks today."

The maid curtsied and the queen left the room followed by the maid.

* * *

The church was filled with excited whispers and people moving about. The Moon kingdom was so excited. 

Suddenly, everyone was motioned to take his or her seats. They all scampered to their seats and waited for what was to happen next.

The preacher walked to his post and Prince Endymion walked in from the back. His maid and his guard followed him. The maid quickly sat down towards the front of the church and the guard stood next to him. He looked at the preacher. The preacher smiled. "Ok, time to start the music."

The music started to play and the doors opened as all of the Princesses, one by one started to walk in. First was Minako, followed by Rei, who was followed by Makoto, who was followed by Haruka (Who was dressed in a tux), Ami followed by Michiru, and then Setsuna. The Princesses all walked to their places. They all watched the doors for a minute as they waited. The music was still playing.

"SORRY!" Came a shriek and then a bunch of banging. Suddenly, Princess Hotaru trying to look collective walked in. She smiled nervously at everyone and walked to where the princesses were.

Everyone stood as the music switched to "Here comes the bride".

Then, the bride made her entrance. She looked stunning. She wore a big poofy wedding dress and the top of the dress was tight. White roses covered the top. She still wore the tiara and her hair was done up in one single bun on the top of her head. Her veil was attached to the bun. A single white rose decorated the bun. She smiled as she walked into the church. She gracefully walked the isle to the prince and the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here," The Preacher said as he begun their vowels.

* * *

Seiya looked nervously towards the princess. He was hopping that an angry mob would appear… or that some sort of youki would come and he could save the day. Then he could kidnap the princess him self and go to another planet and they could get married. Seiya looked up. Why had he never though of that till today! ARGH! He looked around and saw no one was going to attack. He then looked back at the couple. 

"Do you, Prince Endymion take Princess Serenity to be your wife?"

"I do."

The preacher looked at Serenity.

"Do you, Princess Serenity take this man, Prince Endymion to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Seiya held his breath and closed his eyes; he did not want to hear this.

Serenity opened her mouth, "I do"

"By the power that I posses, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Prince Endymion lifted her veil and kissed her passionately.

The church erupted into an applause as the couple kissed. No one noticed the guard who left the room.

* * *

Everyone began to party in the ballroom and the Prince and Princess sat with each other talking. She smiled proudly and laughed with the prince. The prince was just as happy with her. 

The queen took another drink and swallowed it in one gulp. This was the last night that her daughter would be on the moon. She poured herself another glass, and drank it again in one gulp. Her vision began to blear up and she walked out of the ballroom. She was a little light headed, but she managed to get out of the stuffy room.

Once she got out of the room, she heard some sniffles. She looked down to see Princess Minako hugging her knees and crying. The queen looked over to see Yaten on the other side of the hall. He also was sad.

"What is the matter my children?" The Queen asked, trying to not look drunk.

"I am sorry my queen." Yaten said has he bowed. "I was just leaving." Yaten began to walk away, by then Minako grabbed his arm

"NO! I don't want the last time I get to see you end like this!" She embraced Yaten and Yaten looked at the queen horrified.

The queen slowly smiled as she realized what had happened. "It is alright, Yaten, I will not punish you for loving her." She walked to the couple and whisper only loud enough for Yaten to hear, "Just as I did not punish Seiya for confessing to my own daughter." She then stood up and winked and left.

Yaten never knew the queen knew of her daughter and Seiya.

Minako looked up at him. "Kiss me, and I'll stop crying."

Yaten smiled down at the girl and kissed her on the lips. Her then let go of her and smiled. "Guards can dance with their Princesses you know." He winked and she smiled brightly, forgetting that in the morning, she will be gone.

* * *

Seiya stumbled into his room with a bottle of wine. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. He sat on his bed and took another swig. His eyes filled with tears and he looked out his window. He could still hear the party going on, but he didn't want to join in. 

He looked at the bottle in his hand. He hoped it would help him to not feel as bad… however that was not the case.

He lay down in his bed and stared at his ceiling. He knew this was going to happen, but why did it hurt so badly?

"Seiya?"

Seiya sat up in his bed and tried to focus on where the voice came from. "Who's there?"

A pair of soft hands rested on his arm. "Seiya, please, don't do this."

Seiya looked at the person who was knelt by his side. She had dark blue eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Serenity?" His face softened and he dropped the bottle.

"Do not do anything stupid, Seiya." She said softly. "I will see you in one week. Please, wait for me. I'll explain everything then." She then got up and tied something round her forehead and left his room. Seiya shook his head and ran to the door. He looked around the hall but no one was there.

He turned around and looked at the bottle on the floor. "I drank way too much!" He then stumbled to bed and passed out.

* * *

Everyone cheered as the newlyweds danced lively with each other. They looked happy. The Prince dipped her and she smiled at him. 

A shadow opened the ballroom door and stepped in the room. No one noticed her presence. She walked over to the table and started to help herself to the food. She then ate as if she hadn't eaten in days.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Whew, hard chapter to write! But, how can this be? Serenity is now married to the prince and Seiya is seeing things. There is one last chapter to this story! Um, hey, you with the tomatoes don't throw em… not until you read the last chapter! **

**Replies to the reviews:**

AngetheSlayer1: You will find out what happened between Serenity and Endymion in the next chapter of the story. ;)

Myri78and SnowAngel101- Don't be dissapointed. You should like the next chapter. It solves all problems.

* * *

**Preview: **

**Seiya watched as the people transported in from earth. One girl gushed in happiness as she teleported in. She looked at Seiya and ran to him and hugged him. **

**"Did you hear what is going on with the royals?" **

**Seiya looked down at the girl. "Princess Minako!" **

**Her smiled brightened. "You have to hear this, where's Yaten?" **

**He then took her towards Yaten's guard post. **

**

* * *

**

**Now, you know the drill review and I'll get the last chapter up ASAP! Don't forget to check out my other story, New Life! **


	5. Chapter 5: One Week Later

Chapter 5 – One week later –

Seiya blinked as the morning sunrays beamed through his window. He held up his hand to block the rays. "Oh Man, what a headache…" He sat up in his bed and looked around. After Princess Serenity left to go to earth, he was moved into the new quarters with the other guards. Taiki was picking up empty bottles from all around Seiya's bed. Seiya smiled sheepishly. Every night he drank himself to sleep. Hoping that his dream would come true. That Serenity would come back to him in one-week time. The drink never did much of anything else though… just helped him sleep. He pulled his legs out of the bed and moaned.

"Oh, the joys of drinking." Taiki said sarcastically. Seiya glared at the guy. Seiya didn't say anything though, his head hurt too badly. He stood up and grabbed a towel. He then stumbled off towards the showers.

Taiki picked up another bottle and shook his head. "He is going to drink himself to death if her keeps this up."

* * *

Yaten kissed Minako on the lips. He then pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Minako!" 

Minako smiled and then a tall dark guy grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from him. "Princess Minako is MINE!" The guy yelled and he and Minako vanished.

Yaten fell to his knees and a single tear fell. "Minako…"

"MINAKO!" Yaten screamed at the top of his lungs as he flung himself up in his bed. Yaten tried to calm his racing heart by slowing his breathing. Didn't work. In one week, Minako will be wedded to a prince from another world. Yaten grabbed his blankets and balled them up in his fists. "I love her…" He shook his head. "I hate these fucking rules." A tear fell on his hand.

Seiya stumbled into the room and looked at Yaten. "I know how you feel." Seiya kicked his feet out as he fell onto his bed. "It's worst then a knife…"

Yaten humphed and grabbed a towel. "I won't sit around night and day drinking my self to death." He stormed out of the room.

Seiya grabbed a shoe and started to put it on. "Guess I should put on my pants first huh?" He then proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

Yaten and Seiya stood in the transportation room. They were assigned to insure that everyone came and went safely. Seiya looked at the transporter, hopping Serenity would appear before him. He sighed. 

The queen came in and looked at the two guards. "Um, Yaten, I need you over in the hall. There's no one guarding that area."

Yaten nodded his head and followed the queen. Seiya lowered his head a little. He was pretty much a lone now. He watched as a couple transported in. They looked so happy. She smiled up at him with dreamy eyes.

Seiya looked away. "Enough!" He whispered to himself. He then regained himself.

One girl gushed in happiness as she teleported in. She looked at Seiya and ran to him and hugged him.

"Did you hear what is going on with the royals?"

Seiya looked down at the girl. "Princess Minako!"

Her smiled brightened. "You have to hear this, where's Yaten?"

He then took her towards Yaten's guard post.

* * *

Yaten slumped against the wall. "Ok, I am now officially board." He began to yawn. 

"ATTENTION!"

Yaten jumped up and stood as straight as he could. He glanced over to see a girl laughing at him. He turned his head, ready to bark at the girl, when he saw who it was. He forgot himself and embraced the laughing girl.

"Yaten! I am so excited! You will never guess in a million years what has happened on earth!"

Yaten looked up at Seiya. "Serenity and Endymion broke up?"

Minako shook her head. "Way better!"

Yaten shrugged his shoulders and Seiya lowered his head a tad, not wanting to really know.

"The Prince and Princess are now king and queen and they past a law that all of the planets agreed on!" She looked at Seiya and then back at Yaten. "There will be no more arranged marriages! Royalty can marry whom ever they want!"

Yaten started to choke. "You're kidding!"

Minako shook her head. "I am free!" Yaten embraced the girl and swung her around.

"Princess- no- Queen Serenity did it! She freed everyone! That is amazing!" Yaten beamed. "It only took one week!"

Minako nodded. "Did you have anything you wanted to ask me?"

Yaten looked into the air. "Um… no. OH! Will you be spending the night!"

Seiya burst out laughing as Minako stomped on Yaten's foot.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

Seiya put his arm around Yaten. "Yaten, don't be stupid all of your life."

Yaten looked at Seiya with a frown. "Huh? Look who's talking!"

Seiya took his arm away and gave Minako a hug. "I think I should return to my post. This is wonderful news, Princess." He then left the couple.

Minako turned to Yaten who was blushing. "Um, I better go and get a room. I'll stay tonight, unless I am asked to stay longer." She then walked past Yaten.

* * *

Seiya stood at his post till the sun began to set. He yawned and another guard relieved him of his duty. He decided to walk to a place that he hadn't been for a while. A place where he first kissed Serenity. He walked into the room where all of his rose bushes were. He looked in the middle at the two that symbolized Serenity and himself. He turned on the lights and saw something move in the room. He quickly pulled out his sword and aimed it in the direction of the movement. "Who ever you are, you are trespassing on royal property! Stand up and come quietly and no harm will…" 

The trespasser stood up. She looked at Seiya and smiled. Seiya lowered his sword. "Why are you not on Earth?"

The Prince's maid walked over to Seiya. "Well, I had come back. I had made a promise that I intend to keep." She smiled at him.

"How did you find this room?" Seiya looked into her eyes searching them for answers.

The maid smiled. "You showed it to me."

Seiya looked at her more deeply and he saw a piece of cloth wrapped around her forehead. He slowly reached to it and pulled it off. "Serenity!" The crescent moon glowed on her forehead.

He embraced her and began to cry. "How! When did you leave…"

"I never married the prince. I'm still single."

Seiya pushed her back and looked deeply into her eyes. "What a min, I – oh my god! Why didn't I see it before! You would have never taken the purifying bath on your own! Or wear your hair in a single bun! Or wear a tiara all day long! Serenity!"

She smiled and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I was surprised that we did pull it off."

Seiya looked at her. "What happened that night?"

Serenity lowered her head. "Well…"

FLASH BACK

Seiya walked Serenity to her room. His clothes were completely drenched. "Oh man, I look like I was shipped wrecked."

Serenity giggled a little and turned to face him. "Thank you for saving me, Seiya-san." She winked at him and he blushed.

"It's my job." He put his arm behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Princess Serenity?" Prince Endymion said. He had walked up beside Seiya. "I need to speek with you in private." Serenity nodded and turned to her room. Prince Endymion turned to Seiya. "The only person allowed in this room is my maid, this is a private matter."

Seiya stood at attention and bowed.

"What the hell happened to you anyways?" The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"The Princess slipped and started to drown-"

"What ever don't let anyone in!" He then slammed the door in Seiya's face.

"Serenity," Prince Endymion said once he shut the door. He turned to her and smiled. "I need your help."

Serenity looked at him funny.

"I do not love you. You do not love me. I think it is awful to make two people marry only because they are royal."

Serenity nodded in agreement.

"I heard you with your friends tonight."

Serenity looked away. "I was afraid that you did." She lowered her eyes. "Are you mad?"

"No, quite the contrary! That's why I need your help! I am in love with my maid. Her name is Tohur. She has blonde hair and blue eyes like you." Endymion walked to Serenity. She sat on her bed, watching him with interest.

There was a nock on the door and the maid walked in with a cart. Endymion watched as Serenity smiled. The maid closed the door.

"Hello Princess Serenity," Tohur said. She did a curtsy.

"I would like you to both switch places that way I can marry Tohur. However, the price is that you will be coming with us to Earth, we can change this stupid rule. It will only take one week, and then I'll dismiss you and you can go back to the moon… back to Seiya."

Serenity's heart raced. She only had to be gone for one week. She didn't need to marry the prince any more… she could be with Seiya. She glowed. "Lets do it!"

Tohur smiled and ran to Endymion. He embraced the girl.

"How long is your hair?" Serenity asked.

Tohur shook her head, "It's only down to my knees."

Serenity pulled some pins from her own hair and handed them to Tohur. "Put your hair in a bun." She nodded and began to do so.

Serenity opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She sighed and looked in the mirror for a moment. She undid the rest of her hair. She then cut her hair to the length of her knees. She replaced the scissors and pulled out a beautiful tiara. "My mother gave this to me a week ago. This would hide where the crescent moon is." She informed Tohur. She then placed it on her head and smiled. "As long as no one thinks anything funny of the two new things, everything will be fine. With the wedding, it should be really easy." Serenity smiled. She then tied her hair back as how the maid originally had it. They both looked at Endymion.

"Um, if you do not mind." Serenity said. The prince blushed and turned around. The two girls traded their dresses.

Serenity smiled at the other girl once they finished the trade. "Don't forget, I am to have a Purifying bath in the night hours before the wedding." She winked and grabbed the cart. She opened the door and saw Seiya standing there, looking confused. She looked up at Seiya and scooted the cart out the door. She smiled at Seiya and closed the door. She then walked down the hall.

End of Flash Back

Serenity grabbed the cloth from Seiya's hand and tied it around her forehead again. "So I am free." She smiled even brighter. "Along with everyone else in the whole galaxy!"

"What should I call you? I can't really call you Serenity, can I?"

She shook her head. "My new name is Usagi."

He smiled. "Usagi!" He embraced her once again and she pulled him to the ground.

* * *

Later that same night 

Yaten dragged himself down the hall. He yawned as he finally reached the room he shared with all of the guards. He opened the door slowly and quickly went in. He put his package that he bought to the side and he tried to feel around the floor for Seiya's empty bottles. He felt and felt. He became alert and rushed to Seiya's bed. Empty. Yaten could only think of one reason. "He killed himself!" Yaten rushed out the door and down the hall. He hated to run but what if Seiya was still alive! Clinging to life?

Yaten remembered that Seiya spent a lot of time in a rose bush room that he had done up. All Yaten could picture was Seiya's lifeless corpse hanging from the ceiling. He busted the door open and scanned the room.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Seiya roared.

Yaten looked towards the bench and saw Seiya with a girl… naked. Yaten became bright red. "OH UM! OH… SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU HAD KILLED YOURSELF!" He let his temper go, half out of embarrassment, other half just because.

Seiya tried to cover the girl. "DO YOU MIND!"

Yaten looked at the girl and gasped. "Serenity!" He saw the crescent moon on her forehead.

Seiya pulled some clothes off of the ground and covered up Usagi. He then wrapped a shirt around his waist. He grabbed his sword. "YATEN!" He then charged the white haired guy who quickly ran out, fearing for his life.

* * *

The next morning Minako had decided to go out into the garden alone. She hummed a song, as she smelt the beautiful flowers. She leaned her head back to enjoy the sun's rays. 

"What a beautiful day, huh?"

Minako was surprised by the new voice. She smiled when she saw the white hair. "Yaten!" She rushed over to him, but he put up his hand. His face had some shadows on it but it looked as if he had a small smile on his face.

"Princess-"

"Please, just call me Minako!" She interrupted.

Yaten let out a small laugh. "Minako, I have a serious question to ask of you. I need a serious answer."

Minako looked at him blankly.

Yaten got onto one knee. Minako squealed. " Minako, will you please be my bride?"

Tears flowed down her face as he pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was white gold with a heart shaped diamond in side of it.

She fell to her knees and embraced him. "YES YES YES!" She then pulled away to look at him.

He pulled the ring out of the box to put it on her finger.

"Yaten, where did you get that black eye from?"

* * *

On the other side of town, two people of no royalty looked into each other's eyes. The shop clerk cleared his throat and the two broke their gaze. 

"I think this ring is just right." Seiya said to the clerk. He looked back at Usagi. "How about you?"

Usagi leaned into him. "It's just perfect." She studied the gold ring with a heart shaped diamond and four little stars surrounding it. "I'm so happy, Seiya."

They then kissed deeply.

* * *

"Ami," Taiki said. After hearing that the curse was broken and the royals were aloud to marry whom ever they wanted to, Taiki jumped into the transported and beamed to mercury. He had never left the moon before so he felt weird on mercury. 

"TAIKI!"

Taiki stood still and looked towards the voice. There was his beautiful Ami. She was rushing towards him, with a smile on her face. "AMI!" He broke into a run.

Ami jumped into his arms and he swung her around in a circle. "I LOVE YOU TAIKI!"

Taiki's heart jumped into his throat. "Ami, I love you too!" He put her back onto the ground.

"Why did you come here?" Ami asked teary eyed.

"I wanted to confess my love for you… and give you this." He handed her a box. She looked to be afraid of the box, but then she grabbed it from him. She opened it and gasped as she fell to her knees.

"Taiki! Is this?"

Taiki got onto one knee and smiled at Ami. "Will you, if it is?"

Ami burst out crying. The emotions were too much.

"Did I-"

"YES YES! I WILL! I DO! YES!" She threw herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "I love you so much, Taiki!"

"I love you too, Ami."

They then kissed for the first time… but never the last. For this love is eternal.

* * *

**I just love happy endings. I hope that you all enjoyed the story! I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to check out my other two stories. New Life and The Adventures of The White Haired Pirate. **

**PS; for those of you who are reading "New Life" did you catch the part about Serenity's engagement ring? Hee Hee. Can't leave out the fourth Star Light.**

**Ok, review!**


End file.
